battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loading Screen Statements
Overview This a page for all the Loading Screen Statements (or "hints") that can be seen when logging in or when traveling to another player's Outpost. Login Loading Screen Statements "The people living in the Compound? They are the 1%." "Some houses give more Gold in taxes than others." "Attack your friends to get more resources!" "Level up to unlock more units and buildings!" "If you don't have anything to do, try conquering your foes, and driving them before you." "Visit www.z2.com/game/battle-nations for news, announcements, and forums where you can share strategies with other players!" "The Raider Training Camp lets Raiders work for YOU." "You know who builds the Hacienda? Classy people." "The more important something is to you, the better you should defend it. This is true in both Battle Nations and life." "Has demand dropped? Make sure to perform jobs from a wide variety of shops." "Play PVP to earn awesome prizes and your father's love." "Roads make nearby buildings more effective!" "Did you know that bees can't sneeze? I mean, I don't know. Maybe they can. But probably not, right?" "Sometimes you want to go where everybody knowns your name. Join a Nation!" "If hot dogs are made of gross stuff, then gross stuff is pretty delicious." "Out of available population? Turn off buildings that you aren't using to free up workers!" "It's dangerous to go alone! Build Tanks." "How many tanks do you have? It isn't enough." "Tap on your Population in the bottom-right corner to find out what types of things your workers want!" "Click on your Population in the bottom-right corner to find out what types of things your workers want!" "Teeth and Skulls will drop from animals and enemy Raiders. Keep an eye out!" "Check the Army Window to see the status of your troops occupying other lands." "Expand your land to access more resources and increase your collection rate!" "With Nanopods, you can speed up production, build special buildings, and buy exclusive units!" Traveling Loading Screen Statements "There's always money in the Banana Stand." "Do you know what fractals are? Floyd does!" "If you don't know me by now, you will never never never know me." "If you can read this, you can also read this." "Lieutenant Morgan has a lot of feelings." "Don't go south without a Flame Trooper." "You look really nice today." "Grenadiers can lob grenades over the front line to hit enemies that normal Troopers cannot!" "If you can't get enough of a resource, try stealing it from your friends!" "Mr. Purrface once jumped out a fourth floor window. He was fine." "As a child, Lieutenant Morgan did a little catalog modeling. He saved the money for college." "NEVER eat a Nanopod." "Mr. Purrface is a girl. Don't tell Sgt. Ramsey." "Three hams is too many." "In the event that you accidentally swallow a Nanopod, induce vomiting immediately and contact an executioner." "Have you ever stopped to consider just how many people you have murdered so far?" "Every time one of your soldiers dies, Floyd holds a small service." "Raptors are scary." "Try making onion dip from scratch. It's delish!" "I can jump high!" Trivia * Like other insects, bees get air through holes in their exoskeleton known as spiracles. They don't breathe through their mouths, and thus don't sneeze. Category:Battle Nations